leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Urf
Kapustňák Urf je zrušený šampion, který byl původně myšlený jako aprílový vtip. Od té doby se ovšem stal maskotem, který se porůznu objevuje nejčastěji kolem Apríla. Nový šampion přichází: Kapustňák Urf Od ByronicHero Příběh thumb|240px Navzdory tradičně mírovým způsobům svého lidu zbožňoval sílu a hrdinství šampionů v Lize Legend a toužil se stát jedním z nich. Ze všech ligových šampionů nebyl nikdo, koho by obdivoval více než . Od začátků arény se nikomu nepodařilo přinutit Ligu změnit předpisy tolikrát, jako Jaxovi, samozvanému Velmistrovi zbraní, kterému se podařilo nepřetržitě vyhrát 152 zápasů. Aby vyvážili extrémní sílu tohoto šampiona, byly vytvořeny speciální sankce pouze pro Jaxe: může bojovat pouze se zbraněmi, které Liga uzná za vhodné. Což je kandelábr, kuřecí noha, špachtle a rybářský prut. Kvůli svému úsilí stát se mistrem zbraní jako obdivovaný Jax se Urf vyzbrojil dvěma velkými symboly kapustňákového lidu: rybou (symbolem štědrosti a prozřetelnosti moře) a špachtlí (vzdáním holdu věčné snaze kapustňáků dosáhnout kulinářského mistrovství). Urf nyní stojí na počátku své vodní poutě jakožto první ligový kapustňák, jehož snem je, že se jednou naskytne příležitost zkřížit rybu a špachtli s kuřecí nohou a kandelábrem. Schopnosti Pasivní Velká modrá vodní cesta Urf je přirozeně rychlejší a mrštnější ve vodě Q''' Flippy Floppy Urf mění mezi rybou a špachtlí podle potřeb svého týmu. Útoky rybou dávají dlouhodobé poškození, útoky špachtlí okamžité poškození. '''W Poseidonův pohled Urf povolá kapustňákového boha, Poseidona, aby ukázal společníkům všechny pozice na mapě. Poseidonův pohled odstraňuje mlhu. E''' Úder Urf skočí na nepřítele s masivní destruktivní sílou. Urf musí být hnedle vedle nepřítele, aby úspešně provedl tento útok. '''R Velké cáknutí Urf povolá elementy, aby vrhly obří masu vody kupředu. Všichni nepřátelé v dosahu dostanou vodní poškození a zpomalení. Uctění našeho padlého šampiona Oslava v Piltoveru na uctění smrti Aria Breker se hlásí z Piltoveru Navzdory napětí a rozbrojům panujícím po celém Valoranu se včera lidé ze všech kontinentů sešli v Piltoveru, aby v klidu a míru uctili Urfa. Odvážný kapustňák byl připomenut dnem soutěží, které zahrnovaly kulinářskou soutěž, závody ve Strážcově moři , piňaty ve tvaru vlkodlaka a mnohem více. Příští týden se nese ve znamení ročního výročí smrti nejvíce oslavovaného mořského savce v Runeterrské historii. Prvního dubna, 20 let po založení Ligy, se nadšení ze vstupu Urfa do Ligy setkalo s hořkým koncem. Kapustňák Urf byl zabit v nešťastné náhodě ve Vyvolávačově žlebu během svého prvního utkání. Už nikdy nebyl znovu viděn, ačkoli vystrašení povolávači tvrdí, že se Urf stále objevuje kolem Strašidelnic . Oslavy v Piltoveru zahajoval . "Skoro jsem ho neznal," prohlásil v zahajovací ceremonii s náznakem smutku. "Ale nemám nic jiného než obdiv. Byl to jediný válečník v celém Valoranu, kromě mě, který sám omezil svojí ničivou sílu podle Ligových sankcí. Možnost přiučit se legendárním technikám s rybou a špachtlí už je navždy ztracená, kvůli kruté a bezcitné vraždě." Ačkoli byla dlouhodobá rivalita dočasně odložena, kvůli vyjádření úcty padlému kapustňákovi, zdá se, že i přesto se nepodařilo zabránit ohnivé diskuzi. Piltoverští obyvatelé nedokázali skrýt svou nechuť k příchodu profesora Stanwicka Pididlyho. Vedoucí učenec Zaunu se vysmíval oslavám a nahlas prohlašoval, že není pozdě přivést Urfa zpět k životu. Vyjádřil nepochopení k důvodu všeho uctívání, když datum Urfovi smrti ještě nebylo natolik dávné, aby nemohl být pomocí Rituálu Napravení oživen. Na nekromancii je ve Městě Pokroku nahlíženo velmi negativně, a tak byl profesor Pididly klidně eskortován pryč z oslav, napříč jeho protestům a výkřikům, že čas se pomalu krátí. Ligový šampion , podezřívaný pachatel Urfova neštěstí, se oslav nezúčastnil. Šťastný Urfův den všem! Dnes je Urfův den, čili den, kdy se Urfův příběh setkal s tragickým koncem. zrovna plaval, svědomitě hlídal řeku ve Vyvolávačově žlebu , když tragicky umřel. Výpovědi očitých svědků byly nanejvýš nespolehlivé, ale všichni se shodli na tom, že než se to stalo, zahlédli modrý záblesk v blízké džungli. Následoval hlasitý výkřik kapustňáka. Nakonec, všechno, co zůstalo z odvážného prince mezi mroži, byla jeho kůže.. a i ta byla odcizena zločinným pachatelem. A teď, každý dobrý příběh potřebuje ponaučení. Takže pokud existuje cokoliv, co mají Urfův den a příběh Velkého zlého vlka společného, tak je to tohle: hluboko v každém vlkovi je mazaný mistr přestrojení, který jen čeká na to se dostat na světlo světa. Vezměte si například : obří, krvežíznivý vlkodlak schopný mazaně splynout i s tím nejnevinnějším prostředím. Mohl by být kdekoli a kdykoli.. za kamenem, ve křoví, v džungli nebo se chytře maskujíc za roztomilého kapustňáka držícího špachtli. Pokud si chcete být jistí, že se váš bude zdát naprosto nepodezřelý i těm nejvíce pozorným nepřátelům, kupte si skin Kapustňáka Urfa, teď ve slevě v obchodě. Všichni jste již slyšeli o legendárních skinech. A tak se ve světle posledních událostí Obchodní rozhodlo, že Kapustňák Urf bude ještě legendárnější skin, než se počítalo. Proto je Warwickův skin S kapustňákem Urfem přístupný za . Nicméně, aby všichni dostali možnost vyjádřit svůj respekt tomuto velkolepému savci, Obchodní se také shodlo, že na jeden týden se tento skin bude prodávat za 99% méně. Ano, přesně tak- o 99% méně. Za cenu pouze nemáte důvod se ostýchat uctít památku této odvážné duše! Během druhého týdne se skin Kapustňák Urf bude prodávat za (pořád to není špatná nabídka, vezmeme-li v potaz, že je to 90% méně). A v Urfův poslední den, pokud jste si ho ještě nekoupili, bude k mání za . Takže hurá do obchodu, dnes je Urfův den! Skin Kapustňáka Urfa je uložen v sekci "skiny". Naše modlitby směřují k rodině oběti. Vzhled Skiny Urf_OriginalSkin.jpg|Klasický Urf (Navždy nedostupný) / 01-Apr-2010 Urf_2015_April_Fools_Day.jpg|Ultra Rychlopalný Formát URF (Navždy nedostupný) / 01-Apr-2015 Kde se Urf objevil Warwick UrfTheManateeSkin.jpg|Apríl 2010- Warwick s kapustňákem Urfem Corki UrfriderSkin.jpg|Apríl 2011- Corki, jezdec na Urfovi Fizz FishermanSkin.jpg|Apríl 2012- Rybář Fizz Soraka OrderoftheBananaSkin.jpg|Apríl 2015- Namistňák Maokai MeowkaiSkin.jpg|Apríl 2016- Urf Kench Easter eggy Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Urf v promu na Slepého mnicha Lee_Sin_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Urf ve starém splashartu Lee Sina Urf_Stance.jpg|Urf ve vtipu Udyra, Strážce duší Urf_Whirlwind.jpg|Urf uvězněný v tornádu Rosničky Janny Gragas_ScubaSkin.jpg|Urfova špachtle v pozadí potápěče Gragase OldVayne.jpg|Urfova hrobka ve starém splashartu Vayne Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Urf na odrazovém můstku bazénového Renektona 2010_Harrowing_Login.jpg|Urfův duch v pozadí přihlašovacího okna Strašidelnic 2010 UrfGhost.jpg|Urfův duch se objevil na mapě během Strašidelnic Zac_Pool_Party_and_Urf.jpg|Urf v bazénku během recallu bazénového Zaca urf-the-nami-tee-02.jpg|Urf v animaci Namistňáka Ikonky vyvolávačů Existuje několik ikonek, které na sobě mají Urfa a které byly nabízeny během několika událostí: Profile_icon_lunar_2013_urf.jpg|Urf lunární veselí (2013) ProfileIcon65.jpg|Sob Urf (2012) ProfileIcon_Urf_2014.jpg|U.R.F. mód ProfileIcon784_SpookyUrf.png|Strašidelný Urf ProfileIcon785_TheThinkingManatee.png|Přemýšlející kapustňák ProfileIcon786_The99,999RP.png|99,999 RP ProfileIcon1116_Urf_Kench.jpg|Urf Kench Zajímavosti *Pár Urfových schopností je referencí na píseň "I'm on a Boat" od Lonely Island. Nejvíce zřejmé jsou Flippy Floppy, Big Blue Watery Road (Velká modrá vodní cesta), Poseidonův pohled ("Poseidon look at me!") a stará schopnost "Straight Floatin'" (Rovné plavaní) *Urfova schopnost "Flippy Floppy" je podobná Switcheroo! *Na Apríla 2014 se všechny ikonky vyvolávačů , předmětů a schopností na hlavní stránce League of Legends změnili na obrázek Urfa. **Apríla 2014 byl také vydán nový, dočasný mód Ultra Rychlopalný Formát, neboli krátce URF. Během trvání módu mohli hráči získat ikonku Urf 2014. Média thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|335px thumb|center|335 px Obrázky Urf_mode_picture.jpg|2014 Erb U.R.F Urf_Mode_(picture).jpg|U.R.F mód (ilustrace) Awesome_Buff_of_Awesomely_Awesome_Buffing.png|Buff New_Ultra_Rapid_Fire_teaser_screenshot.jpg|N.U.R.F Teaser April_Fools_2015_Invitation.jpg|Pozvánka na Apríl 2015 Urf_2015_April_Fools.jpg|2015 Erb U.R.F Urf_2015_April_Fools_Track.jpg|Přebal U.R.F Alba Urf_NURF_Please_hold.jpg|N.U.R.F Prosíme o trpělivost.. de:Urf en:Urf pl:Urf ru:Urf zh:Urf Kategorie:Zrušení šampiónové